


The Tom Welling Slash Series

by eternal_moonie



Series: Tom Welling Slash Series [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: Something incredible happens in the bathroom stalls.





	1. Cockhole

Series: Tom Welling Series  
Author: eternal_moonie  
Title: Cockhole  
Summary: Something incredible happens in the bathroom stalls.  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Only own the other character, which will remain nameless. That's right, no Jan! Now you can imagine YOURSELF in the story... if you're male.   
Feedback: Pretty please? *puppy dog eyes* Even if it shocked you, or it was totally ridiculous.  
Note: This will be very different from the other fics. I won't disclose any other name, and will write in first-person.

 

 

I had just flushed the toilet and was ready to pull up my briefs, pants and cover up my cock and my buttocks. But I didn't. I chose to look around the bathroom stall instead. I had come here by myself and had enjoyed several drinks before I had this huge urge to go to the bathroom and relieve myself. This wasn't your average bathroom. It had this strange hole in the wall. I wondered what its purpose was. Why in the world would there be a hole in a bathroom stall?

I tried to make sense of it all, but nothing popped up in my mind as I heard the beat of the song they were playing on the dancefloor. It thrummed through me, maybe I had become deaf because the loud beat. I didn't know. All I knew was that I had to reach the bathroom or I would have wet my pants. And we don't want that to happen, now do we?

And then it happened. I got off the toilet seat and was about to pull up both my briefs and pants, when something appeared through the hole. Instantly I knew the purpose of that hole! 

"HOLY SHIT!" I cursed as I closed my eyes. Inhale. Exhale. That really didn't happen now did it? I thought as I started to count from one to ten. Yeah, it was a strange flash. It had to have been my imagination going into overdrive. But after having counted to ten, I didn't open my eyes. Instead I strained my ears to listen for a sound, any sound. Even for a voice that spoke to me. Nothing. I opened my eyes and gasped.   
I hadn't been imagining things. There was a COCK through that hole!!!

I bit my bottom lip. I had always wanted to have a situation like this happen to me, but that it had to happen now?!?! I inspected the cock just by looking at it. Damn, that had to be a very large cock. I had expected the other man to have spoken something like "get on your knees and suck it." or "take that big cock in your mouth and suck it." but nothing. It was like there was only a cock. I ducked and peeked under the bathroom stall. There was indeed a man patiently waiting.

Tension built through my body. I had secretly craved sucking off some other man's cock, but I had never told anyone. I had friends, who hadn't chosen to come with me tonight and party the night away... so who was this man? 

I sighed and shrugged off my thought as I got on my knees. My right hand wrapped around that cock through that cockhole. I started to stroke it. There was still nothing coming from that man's mouth. Was he gagged or something?! When someone jerks off your cock, you should be moaning, right?! It was like the universe had a general rule: when someone jerks or sucks your cock, you HAVE to moan. Then why didn't this man moan?

I wanted to hear him moan. I looked down and saw my cock had hardened as well. Just the thought of getting sucked by that man had my heartbeat racing. But he still wasn't moaning. Another thought that I shrugged off as I brought my mouth closer to his cock to lick the tip of the head of his cock, and then I heard him moan.  
   
It was such a delicious sound that I wrapped my mouth around his cock and began to suck him off. 

"Ahhh, yeah, fuck, yeah. Suck that cock. Hmmm, fuck yeah..." 

I heard him go on and on as I sucked his big cock and stroked my own. I swear, he was almost ready to cum, when he ordered me to stop. I was thinking 'what the fuck?!' Here I was sucking this man's big manhood and he wants to me to stop?! 

Not wanting to make him upset, I did take my mouth off his cock after I had sucked up a bit of his pre-cum by sliding my tongue over the slit.   
I heard the door of his bathroom stall open and then my bathroom stall's door was opened. Oh my fucking god, it was Tom Welling!!!! I couldn't believe it. I blinked. Was it really him or was it another illusion? 

"Hi, I'm Tom Welling. What's your name?" I heard him ask in that voice that I always have wanted to hear asking me a question. I was still on my knees, by the way, but when I saw this god of perfection, I straightened up to my height. 

I told him my name, yet I stammered. I still couldn't believe it. "That's a nice name." Tom Welling said as he slid the door of my bathroom stall closed with a grin. Oh damn, it was like I had God and the Devil in front of me. The God part being his body and the Devil part his grin. "You give good head. One more minute of that and I would have blown my load for sure." Tom said, still with that grin.

He slid his hands around my body and rubbed his cock against mine. I wasn't sure where his hands were going. Did I feel one caressing my back and the other squeezing one of my ass cheeks or not? And then he kissed me for a long time. I had to struggle for breath, because it was like he was channeling his inner Clark Kent who was overjoyed to see his best friend again. Then he let go and my heart lowered back to its original size, and I instantly felt sad for his delicious lips having left mine. I felt empty, I needed to feel those lips again.

"Tom, do you know how long I wanted this?" I whispered as I looked up at him. He was a bit taller than me. Oh Lucifer, again that grin! "I can only imagine." Tom said, and then I pressed my lips against his, to give him a taste of his own medicine. Yes, a kiss just as long as his.   
But the fun really started when Tom pulled back to take a breath. His lips kissed my body everywhere, I felt my nipples tighten as his tongue rubbed on the sensitive buds, dear GOD, he was teasing my bellybutton now! My most sensitive spot.

My cock pulsed with need just like my heartbeat as I felt his lips envelop my cock. Oh Fuck! His hand squeezed my balls. "Nnnnhhhh oh god Tom, suck my cock, oh yeah, that's it... hmmm!" I groaned out as I felt my hero's lips take my cock in deep. I had no doubt he was stroking his big massive organ with his other hand... but he wasn't. Well, not when I had that thought, but right after that thought was thought, you know? When I stopped thinking about that thought. Because I felt his finger in my asshole, pumping me like it was his big massive organ in my asshole. "Tom! TOM!" I cried out, so close to cumming on that spot, when he pulled the same trick with me.

"Did you like that?" he whispered against me as he had pulled himself up to his full height again and now looked down at me. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a hug. "I did, but that isn't all we got up our sleeve and you know it. I want you to fuck me. Slam me against the wall and thrust your big hard cock inside my asshole and rim it until you had enough so we can cum together." 

Again that devilish grin. The next moment my front was slammed against the bathroom stall wall and I felt him tease my asshole with the head of his large cock. "Like this?" he whispered in my ear and I felt him licking my earlobe. The shudder that went down my spine! Oh gods! It was amazing. "Don't tease, Tom, please fuck me!"  
And then I felt my hero fucking my asshole hard, thrusting in and out of my tight hole. I shouted, I screamed of pleasure as he pinched my nipples. He never ceased to amaze me how easily he followed those orders and did those things like it was nothing. Something must have happened with his wife or he would have never done anything like this. I figured it was better not to ask, before or after this heavenly sex.

"Do you want my cum in your asshole?" He whispered again as he nipped my neck. I had moved my cock up and down against the wall to enchance my pleasure and was nearly exploding. "No... I want your cum on my body and mine on yours." He instantly pulled out and leaned against the opposite wall, the one without the cockhole and began to jerk himself off. 

I whirled around and placed a hand on his stomach. "Stop." He did so. "Let me." I said, this time with a devilish grin of my own. He took my cock in his hand and together we jerked ourselves off until a burst of cum splattered our naked bodies. With that same devilish grin I rubbed his cum against mine as I wrapped my arms around him. "That was amazing, Tom." I whispered and coaxed a french kiss out of him.

End


	2. Cockpit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Something incredible happens in the cockpit of Smallville Airlines.

Series: Tom Welling Series  
Author: eternal_moonie  
Title: Cockpit  
Summary: Something incredible happens in the cockpit of Smallville Airlines.  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Only own the other character, which will remain nameless. That's right, no Jan! Now you can imagine YOURSELF in the story... if you're male.   
Feedback: Pretty please? *puppy dog eyes* Even if it shocked you, or it was totally ridiculous.  
Note: This will be very different from the other fics. I won't disclose any other name, and will write in first-person. WITH SPECIAL GUESTS! And also something for femslashers.

 

 

"Hi everyone, this is your Captain Tom Welling speaking. Welcome aboard Smallville Airlines. We have been flying for a couple of minutes now. My co-pilot for today is Justin Hartley..." Captain Tom spoke up, when he got interrupted. "Good afternoon everyone!" Justin shouted through the microphone with a nice smirk to his co-pilot.  "and your stewardesses for today are Laura Vandervoort and Erica Durance. The heights are looking mighty fine today, no looming sense of turbulence. And I guess that's it for now. We want to thank you again for flying with Smallville Airlines." Tom released his hold on the button of the microphone and turned to look at Justin. "Who knew those two were in a relationship, eh?" Tom asked Justin. 

He grinned. "Yeah, and hey, didn't you forget that other person? That male steward? What was his name again?" Justin asked Tom. "Holy Shit! I can't believe I have forgotten about him!" Justin placed a hand on Tom's leg. "Calm down, buddy. We'll make him fit in." his co-pilot said with a naughty grin and a lick of his lips.

Two giggles sounded from the steward(esse)s' room in the airplane. "My god, I have no idea how many guys we have on this flight thought about having sex with us!" Laura said laughing as she nipped lips with Erica. "Yeah baby, I think almost every guy on this flight. But you're mine and I will make you know you belong to me." Erica told her lover in a strict voice.  Their eyes met and Laura started to french kiss Erica. "Really? Show me?" she asked with those puppy dog eyes of hers. They took their clothes off and Erica snatched something from the tray of sweets and merchandise. It was in a hidden compartment and only she knew how to get it. She attached it around herself and towered over Laura as she thrusted into her lover's pussy with a strap-on. Laura cried out at the contact. "Nnnhhh, that feels so good, Erica! I love you so much!" she moaned out as she felt her lover's hands squeeze her breasts. "oh yeah fuck me hard, Erica! Oh baby! Harder!" 

Would you believe the only one on duty was the person Tom and Justin had forgotten to mention? "Would you like some coffee? Tea, perhaps?" All the people looked at him, like he was supposed to have been some character from the tv show Smallville. All of them with raised eyebrows. "Who are you again?" they asked.  I sighed. Always this shitty question again. "Oh don't worry, I just joined the show's next season. By the end of it you will know my face and my character." I fabricated the lie. So I poured some coffee and some tea for the passengers as I moved from aisle to aisle by pushing my tray forward. Yeah, the others were of so much help!

Finally reaching the steward(esse)s' room, I opened the door and slipped the tray cart in, just in time to hear the splashes of love juice erupting from the two lesbian stewardesses. "Anything for you ladies?" I asked. "Nah, mmm, we're mmmm fine." Erica told me. "You can try the cockpit.  Learn if the captains would like something?" Laura asked me as she looked at me while her fingers caressed Erica's nipples. Challenging me to join in. But I am not like that. No, I had given up on them long ago.  

"Hmm, sounds like a plan. Thanks girls." I said as I walked over to the cockpit and knocked on the door. I told him who was there. I heard that I could enter the cockpit so I did. After I closed it again, I turned around to look at the two pilots. Now those were my kind of men!!! What I wouldn't give to suck their cocks at the same time or keep those hard organs in each of my hands and stroke them to orgasm... "Captains Tom Welling and Justin Hartley... coffee? Tea?" I asked. 

Tom pushed a button and got up from behind the control board, Justin got up too. "Guys! What are you doing?! You have to..." I started to say, shocked to the core that both captains abandoned their station and started toward me. "Chill, dude. Automatic pilot." Justin said with a devilish grin. I looked to Tom Welling for confirmation and got the same devilish grin, accompanied with a nod. Then everything happened so fast. They lowered their pants and showed their hard cocks. "How about you treat our cocks?" Tom asked as he placed his hands on my shoulders and kissed my lips. I felt Justin's hands unzip my pants and bring forth my cock as I felt his own prod against my ass. My hand had cupped Tom's erection and was stroking it while our tongues clashed, and oh god, I felt Tom's hand around my cock as well, while I felt lips kiss the crook of my neck. I knew they belonged to Justin.  I was in the middle of a hot sandwich threesome! Well, starting sandwich threesome, mind you. My other hand went to Justin's raging hardon and jerked him off. I felt Justin's strong muscular arms open the buttons of my steward's uniform and felt them glide down my own muscular chest... and then his cock that I was jerking off and his lips in my neck were gone.

I felt so empty, okay, PART of me felt empty, because there still was Tom. "Justin, why...?" I asked in heat, but he just patted my head. "On your knees and suck us off." he ordered me. I had never been ordered to do something something so sexy and hot before. So I obeyed instantly. My knees touched the floor of the cockpit as I set my eyes on two of the hardest cocks I had ever seen. "They're so big." I whispered as I took both in my hands and jerked them off, getting them ready before I would take them into my mouth at once. "The bigger to fill your mouth." They both said, like they were the Big Bad Wolves and I was Little Red Riding Hood who didn't encounter not one, but two hungry Wolves in Grandma's bed. They got closer so their cocks almost touched and I licked along their thick heads. The sounds that filled my ears from the two captains had my blood rushing to my own cock, becoming the hardest my cock had ever achieved. "Ahh yeah, fuck yeah, so fucking good... hmmm, damn, can you suck! I knew it wasn't a bad idea to put you on the flight list... nnnnnnnhhh, oh yeah!" The oh yeah sounded when I took them both into my mouth and my tongue swirled around their lengths, sucking greedily and hungrily.

I sucked them until they were close to cum. Then they pulled away again. Not one, but both of them at the same time. I had never felt emptier. "Get up." They ordered, but I didn't obey. I felt both hands slap my ass cheeks and with a jolt I raised my body to their level. It happened so fast! Justin thrusted inside me from behind, one hand on my stomach as the other pinched one of my nipples. I felt his first hand make torturing circles around my stomach and touch my bellybutton, warmth filled my body as he fucked my asshole, his tongue and lips nipping at my neck. I had cried out at the invasion of his hard slick, recently sucked cock into my asshole. I had closed my eyes when he had thrusted into me, and when I opened them again, I saw Tom leaning back to the control panel. I had such a perfect glimpse of his perfect ass cheeks! I WANTED TO THRUST INTO HIS ASSHOLE! I felt myself being jerked off, but it wasn't by my hand. It was Justin's! The one that had previously been making circles around my bellybutton and been rubbing my bellybutton! "Tasty asshole, don't you think?" he whispered in my ear and licked my earlobe. I couldn't stop moaning. "Shall we walk over to him so you can fuck his asshole?" Justin continued in that same whisper, as he pinched my nipple again, for emphasis. I groaned. Somehow I had cleverly hidden my answer in my groan, because we were moving toward Tom's asshole. I wrapped my arms around Tom and thrusted my cock into him. He cried out, but I stopped him by placing two fingers into his mouth so he could suck on them. And he sure did suck them! 

After awhile, we all untangled ourselves and then I saw my chance. I tackled Justin to the ground and slid my hand around his cock and my own. Justin caught the look in my eye as he knew what I was doing and joined me into jacking off our cocks until we both came. Our cum splashed onto our bodies. We turned around and focused our attention on helping our friend to cum. I sucked off his cock a bit more as Justin tickled Tom's balls, yes even squeezed them, to get him to cum faster. A squirt of cum erupted not so long after that and touched the back of my throat. Satisfied, I licked my lips clean of his cum and reached for him to pull him down with us to the floor.

Justin was to the left of me while Tom was to the right of me. They leaned against me. "I love you guys." I said with a grin that was matched by both of them. "We love you too."

End


	3. Phonebooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Something incredible happens in a phonebooth.

Series: Tom Welling Series  
Author: eternal_moonie  
Title: Phonebooth  
Summary: Something incredible happens in a phonebooth.  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Only own the other character, which will remain nameless. That's right, no Jan! Now you can imagine YOURSELF in the story... if you're male.   
Feedback: Pretty please? *puppy dog eyes* Even if it shocked you, or it was totally ridiculous.  
Note: This will be very different from the other fics. I won't disclose any other name, and will write in first-person. 

 

 

"FUCK! I can't believe she did that to you, man!" He told his best friend, who was now calling him from a phonebooth. Did he even know how dangerous phonebooths were? You were vulnerable to attack, so out in the open. 

"And all that just because I am gay. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom, but... why can't she just accept it?" I asked my best friend who I was on the phone with... at a phonebooth. My mom had taken my cellphone away from me, had thrown it to the ground and had stamped on it until it was no longer able to be used. It was a lucky thing that I am such good friends with him, because we call every day. We try to hang out every day. He's very nice, but not gay. He has a girlfriend. Me? I'm sick and tired of girls. So when I had sex with a bellboy in the elevator of an hotel my mom owns, I thought I had been in heaven. He was busy sucking me off like I had never ever experienced before... and then the elevator doors had opened and my mom and a couple of people who were staying at the hotel saw us. Yeah, talk about an awkward situation right there.

But for my mom to kick me out of the house, with only a small amount of money that I had on me?! Forgive me for saying it, but, what a bitch. "Yeah, I know. Maybe it's because she had been hoping for you to go through life like your dad had, y'know? Meet a nice chick at college, get married and have kids, just like it always goes. She hadn't expected this bombshell in the form of one of her staff sucking off her son's cock in the only elevator in the hotel, know what I am saying?" my friend asked me.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Say, can't I stay at your place?" I asked him. Surely he would let me, right? Or had his girlfriend been trying to win him over so that there was this policy that no gays were allowed in their house? You see, my best friend was living with his girlfriend. She had moved in with him. And I have no clue how she feels about gay men, but, hey, you never know; she might not want me there, too scared I will take him away from her. Oh please, let's not even go there. I know he's straight, I'd never ever try to de-straight him and lure him to the side of the Gays! Hey! There's this very long silence on the other end of the line. 

"Buddy? Are you still with me? Say something!" I called into the mouthpiece of the phone. God, I hated phonebooths. You were so exposed. I loved my cellphone. Okay, you'd still be exposed, but at least you could be reached every day, everywhere. I had loved to talk. Yeah, my phone bill had been so high because of talking to my buddy, or listen to those horny men with their sexlines. I won't shy away from it, yes, I called them. Sometimes to get together, sometimes to just eavesdrop on two men having a conversation and hell yeah, sometimes to get a good jerking session with the guy I was talking to at the time. It turned me on. Yes, gays turn me on. 

"I'm sorry, buddy, but... don't think I haven't discussed it with her... you can't stay here." My world shattered like a broken mirror into a thousand pieces. My childhood friend, LONG before I knew I was gay, we had been through so much together, always there for eachother and he was dropping me because his girlfriend hates gay men?! "How can you do this to me?! After EVERYTHING we've been through together! I fucking...!!!!!" I yelled, but I couldn't finish, because a hand had slammed down on the phone cradle so the connection was broken. For the record, I would have finished with hate you.

"Fuck, you take a long time, dude. I just had to butt in and cut you off. Some people would like to make a call too, you know?"  FUCK! I hadn't even known it had begun to rain! I was so shocked from the slam that I dropped the phone out of my hand. I felt it dangle against my leg, yet I didn't care about the phone. I was focused on the man in front of me. His shirt was fully open, and it gave me the most sexy image I had ever laid my eyes on. His stomach was perfectly, smooth and so very well-formed, I thought I was dealing with a bodybuilder. He had slid into the phonebooth with me. The raindrops drizzled from his body, I was hypnotized by it. My gaze lowered to the kind of pants and oh god did I see a bulge?! "Hey, up here!" I heard him say and my gaze shot up. Our eyes met...

And then his lips were on mine. I had never been touched by such beautiful lips before. I pulled away, wanting to catch my breath, but there were his lips again, and was I crazy or I did I hear the zipper of my coat being pulled down to reveal my naked chest? Gods, I love to wear my coat, preferably with nothing underneath it. Pants and briefs, yes, but no shirt. 

And then it happened. One thing you should never do to me while being kissed, is rub your body against mine. It's my weakness like Kryptonite is to Superman. It instantly had effect: my cock hardened against my pants. True, sometimes I hated wearing briefs. I remember that time when mom caught me in the act in the elevator, I hadn't been wearing briefs either. The stranger's hands shrugged my coat off my shoulders, revealing my hidden body for him. He instantly licked his tongue against a nipple of mine. The feeling was indescribable. 

"Who... are... you?" I whispered in heat. "Tom Welling." he said with a smug grin as he contined to lick my nipple, while I heard his belt getting undone and oh my god, did I hear him unzip his pants HERE in the phonebooth?! I got so incredibly horny from his licks that I revealed my name to him. "Open your eyes." he ordered, added with my name. I opened them, and caught him pulling down his pants and give me a perfect view of the long cock he had kept hidden for me. "Suck me." I heard him say as he leaned back against the wall. 

I got on my knees and took him in my mouth. Normally I would like a challenge, and always they had gotten on their knees for me, and sometimes, I had had to be coaxed, as in playfully slapped, to get on my knees, but with Tom... I didn't need to be told twice. A couple of my fingers played with his balls as my left hand started to undo my pants. My erection I was sporting was so raging that I had to take him out or I would cum in my pants!!

And then I felt it. He mouth-fucked me deeper. His long hard cock caught the back of my throat and I nearly gagged, but then I felt both his strong hands cup my head. The pleasure turned to pain as he gripped my hair and tugged. "Ahh yeah, hmmm, did anyone ever tell you totally know how to suck a cock?" Tom asked me as he groaned while still fucking my mouth. I had stopped playing with his balls and was now jerking myself off. Tom saw it and pried my fingers off my own cock (the nerve!) and slid one of his own strong hands around my cock with a firm grip that I had NEVER ever felt anyone do before. I myself had never held my cock like that. I groaned louder as he pulled back his cock, only to slap his cock against my lips and face. "You naughty boy, you want more of this?" His slaps became louder against my cheeks and lips. My god! I had never had this happen to me before. It felt so fucking good! "Yes... Tom... please..." I begged. 

"Will you move in with me and be my fuck buddy?" Tom asked me. I suddenly stopped and gasped as I cast my eyes to his. He had been listening in! The bastard! "YES! NOW GIVE ME BACK YOUR COCK!" I yelled out and then he filled my mouth again with that thick cock of his... mouth-fucking me hard. "Poor thing, all alone. And gay, don't forget gay." he whispered as he caressed my cheek while he jerked me off with his hand. "But I'll take good care of you." He smirked devilishly. "You know I will."

And then he came hard into my mouth, his cum shooting out in many salvo's. I swear, four or five. After the third had been swallowed, I came hard, shooting my cum on his stomach... but I wasn't as successful in shooting cum in many salvo's... Tom finally let go of my mouth and wrapped his arms around me. "Welcome to the family." he whispered as he kissed me, as if he wanted to taste his own cum that had clung to my lips...

End


	4. Shooting The First Episode Of The New Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Something incredible happens after finishing shooting the very first episode of the new season.

Series: Tom Welling Series  
Author: eternal_moonie  
Title: Shooting the first episode of the new season  
Summary: Something incredible happens after finishing shooting the very first episode of the new season.  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Only own the other character, which will remain nameless. That's right, no Jan! Now you can imagine YOURSELF in the story... if you're male.   
Feedback: Pretty please? *puppy dog eyes* Even if it shocked you, or it was totally ridiculous.  
Note: This will be very different from the other fics. I won't disclose any other name, and will write in first-person.

 

 

They were laying in bed, way back when Krypton was still there. He was touching her in so many ways that she had never felt before. Both actor and actress really got into their part, knew when to moan at the right time and when to call out the name of their beloved. ''You're so beautiful, Kara, I want to be with you always." Augo whispered as he kissed her deeply. "I love you too, Augo, and I will always be with you." She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss... that was before he had betrayed her by working with her father Zor-El. 

The producers called 'cut' and the scene changed again. This time Laura Vandervoort was flying through the air, continuing her character Kara's quest to find Kandor. She had been lost in memory about that one time she had had sex with her boyfriend back on Krypton. Now that her father really had been evil, would she ever be able to trust Augo again if she found out that he was alive? The young girl of steel continued on her journey, she would deal with it if he was standing before her, IF he was still alive. 

Another cut sounded, and the next scene was in the Luthor Mansion. Cassidy Freeman wasn't there, only the people who played Zod, Alia and another actor. The actor who played Zod held a whip in his hand.

"I will MAKE you kneel before me!" He yelled out at a person who stood in front of him. "I will never kneel before you, scum." Augo told Zod as his mind whirled into memory. This was the Zod that he and Zor-El had wanted to rule Krypton? He didn't care about Zod, all he wanted was to see Kara again. That is why he had enlisted himself in the so-called Army of Zod. Who knew they had actually gotten on Earth? Augo hadn't thought so, that was for sure. Then he was grabbed by Alia, who had his arms restrained. Her feet were right behind his so she would tackle him to the ground should he try to fight back. "HEY!" Augo shouted.  
The crackle of the whip sounded and it hit Augo's right leg, the crack of bones breaking rang through the air. He silently dropped to one knee. "I will... never... kneel... for the likes of you!" Augo yelled as he bit his bottom lip to keep from screaming out because of the hot pain that shot through his leg, all the while struggling against Alia's strong grip. Zod smirked. "Why not? You're already half-way. I'll take great pleasure in hurting your other leg and..."  Zod stopped short. 

Of course! He had been with Kara back on Krypton. It hadn't been a secret that he and the daughter of Zor-El had had a relationship. In fact, they had been the only survivors of the school he had blown up. If he could find Kara Zor-El, he would dearly enjoy torturing her to make Augo his willing soldier into his Army. He started to laugh evilly.

"What are you laughing about, huh?!" Augo yelled as he struggled even harder now, but Alia still wouldn't let him go. "You... and your love for Zor-El's daughter. Because if you won't join me, I will find Kara and I will enjoy torturing her sweet body. Maybe I can make her join this Army... after I told her how I killed you, of course. After I told her how weak you were, how you begged to be killed, because she wasn't in your life anymore..."

"YOU HURT HER AND I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!!!" Augo yelled out, rage in his voice and eyes, but he still couldn't get free. "All I ask of you is to kneel before me, is that so hard?" Zod asked, faking concern. "Read my lips: Bite me. AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Augo screamed out as the whip hit his other knee and was now fully on the ground. His body sank to the ground, his lips brushed Zod's pants, while Alia released the boy's hands. "Look at you, I wonder what you did all this time after Kara and Kal-El managed to escape the fall of Krypton. Would she still love you after your betrayal and her father's, I wonder?" He reached for Augo's face and cupped it in both hands. "But that's a good boy, you are kneeling before me." One final evil grin closeup of Zod's actor and then fade to black. 

The last CUT! sounded and the first episode for the new Smallville season was a wrap. Everyone cheered and thanked eachother now that their work on the first episode was finally done. Of course Augo's actor didn't come to the set unprotected. The actor's legs were fine, there were all these props attached to his legs so no real injury was inflicted. 

"You were really great out there." Tom Welling said to me as we walked to my trailer... at least that was where I had thought I would be going... but we were going to Tom's trailer instead. "Thanks, Tom. Meh, it wasn't much. A modified sex scene with Laura's character so that it is still appropriate for television and getting tortured by Callum's character." I told him as we found ourselves standing in front of Tom's trailer. "Oh! I'm sorry, Tom, I should probably..." I felt his hand on my shoulder and looked down at it. His strong hand there. I rather wanted his strong hand somewhere else. I was gay but had a straight role. My role being Kara's lover from Krypton who ended up with Zod and his Army.  
"No, stay. You can use my shower to freshen up. I don't mind." Tom said. I looked into his eyes; they were the most beautiful color I had ever seen. But he had a reputation to uphold with his female fans and the rest of the media. He wasn't into men. He wouldn't be into me. A rookie who just got cast into his show that has been running for 8 years.

"Okay. Thanks, Tom." I said with a smile as he opened the door of his trailer. We got in and he closed it after himself. "Hope you don't mind me going straight for the shower." I told him. "Not at all." Tom said and watched me go. I dropped my clothes onto the ground and stepped into the shower and began to wash myself. At the first touch of the shower, I felt my cock harden to semi-erectness while I lathered myself up with soap. When I got to my cock, I slipped the bar of soap into my other hand as my now free hand wrapped around my cock. I started to stroke myself as my other hand rubbed my ass with the bar of soap. I panted softly. Gods, I wanted Tom Welling in here with me, I wanted him to watch how I stroked my cock, I wanted him to reach for his own cock and stroke with me as he watched me stroke my cock from afar... 

I was so into it that I wasn't paying attention to the curtain being pulled away just slightly and someone stepped into the shower. "Tom..." I whispered with longing as my cock got fully erect now. "Yes?" I heard someone ask followed by my name... and then lips kissing my neck. I stopped stroking myself and pushed myself forward, did a turn around to look who it was. "Oh my god!!!" I yelled out, shocked that he was standing behind me, fully nude. His strong hand cupped my mouth, followed by a finger against his hand. "Shh! If they found out about this..." he whispered. I looked down and saw his hard cock. Dear God, I wanted to wrap my lips around it and suck him to Krypton and back. My eyes returned to his. "You promise to be quiet?" He asked me. I nodded. Satisfied with my answer, he pulled his hand off my mouth. 

"Damn! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I whispered to Tom. "Why are you doing this?" I asked him softly. "Because secretly I am gay... like you." He told me. I was so shocked! Like me?! How did he know?! "How did you...?" I asked him, but he cut me off. "Oh please, your mouth so close to Callum's pants?" Tom asked me. "Did you want to give fans a tease that Augo might be gay?" Tom asked me. "As for being gay... Michael Rosenbaum and I... we used to date in secret when he was on the show. And that was when I knew I was gay. And now I want to be with you, because you got such a beautiful body. I almost came in my pants when I watched your flashback scene with Laura." Tom told me.

I pulled the curtain away a bit to step out of the shower. "Please don't go..." Tom told me, not laying a hand on me as he stood there, with a raging hard-on under the shower of HIS trailer. Did he really think I was going to leave him dry? I turned around and kissed him hard on his lips as I pulled his body closer to mine. "I have wanted you ever since the first season." I whispered against his lips as our cocks rubbed against one another. He kissed me back, harder than the one I had given him. "No talking." he told me as he pushed me against the wall and kissed down my body. He kneeled before me, and took my cock in his mouth and sucked me. I had a quick thought which made me think that I was Callum's character finally bringing Clark Kent to his knees. "Hahh Tom..." I moaned softly as I caressed his hair while he went down on me. The one I had always wanted, going down on ME!!! Who would have thought that this would happen on my first day of shooting my first episode for Smallville?

Somehow I regained control of my body, because I started moving my hips back and forth to match with Tom's sucking. "MMm, yeah Tom, suck that cock, fuck yeah..." I moaned out, when the feeling was suddenly gone. Tom was up to his full height again, looking at me. "Now you suck mine." he said in a dangerous voice. I kissed his lips. "What if I don't want to, Master Tom?" I teased him. He got body to body and slapped my ass cheek. "Nnhh, do it again, Tommy." I teased him again, this time with his nickname. THWACK! "Okay, because you insist, baby." I said and kissed my way down his body until I got face-to-cock and started to suck him off. "Mmm, that's good. Kneel before Tom Welling." Tom groaned as he repeated the same thing I had done, but I had done it later. He did it right after I had begun sucking him off: his hips moved back and forth to match with my sucking. 

I sucked him off until he ordered me to stop. I did and looked up at him. "What shall we do now?" I asked him as I licked my lips. We were going to get to the fucking part. I had always imagined I was fucking Tom Welling hard in his ass, and now it was finally going to happen! Or not. "How about we save the fucking for bed?" he asked me as he leaned against the opposite wall and reached for his own cock. "Aha, you want your cum all over my body don't you?" I asked him as I came forward. "Yes." he told me. I could see the sexy glint in his eyes. "Very well, but hurry up, I'm near exploding my cum onto your chest and watch it get washed away by the shower." Gods, he was probably facing a high water bill, but he could afford it.

He stroked himself off, added with my hands teasing his nipples with pleasure that coursed through his body because he grunted and moaned as he got closer and closer to his climax. He spurted his cum all over my chest and immediately exchanged his own cock for my nipples as he teased me with the same teasing as I had done to him while I stroked myself to a climax. I groaned and moaned as well, maybe my outcries were louder than his, I don't know, don't really care either, I just wanted to see my cum on his chest. I finally was granted my wish and watched it drizzle down his body by the water droplets from the shower and disappear into the drain. I saw Tom watching me exactly how I was watching him. I wondered who was going to make the move, when I felt Tom's strong hands around me and he kissed my lips. "Shall we give it a secret go?" he asked me. I replied with a much more passionate kiss and a smirk. "Hell yes."

End


	5. When In Rome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Something incredible happens when in Rome.

Series: Tom Welling Series  
Author: eternal_moonie  
Title: When In Rome  
Summary: Something incredible happens when in Rome.  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Only own the other character, which will remain nameless. That's right, no Jan! Now you can imagine YOURSELF in the story... if you're male.   
Feedback: Pretty please? *puppy dog eyes* Even if it shocked you, or it was totally ridiculous.  
Note: This will be very different from the other fics. I won't disclose any other name, and will write in first-person.  
 

 

   
How I hated them. If my parents hadn't moved, I probably would have had a relationship with Sadie Harrison. She had been the girl next door, and it had taken us so long until after the time that I was going to leave with my parents for us to finally kiss. That kiss had felt wonderful. I still remember seeing her tear-drenched face, her young 16 year old face, waving at me as I had to go join my parents who were honking their horn at me to get into the car and drive away. Yeah, I had promised to call... except my parents didn't approve of me calling her. I don't know why. They never told me why. 

Now, seven years later, I finally have the courage to call her. I had eluded my parents for a year now. I was 23 now, I could make it on my own. Would she still have her old number? I wondered. So I was standing on the Spanish Steps and pulled out my cellphone to finally keep my promise and call her. It started to ring and ring, would she even pick up? Oh god, it picked up!! But the following broke my heart.

"Sadie Harrison's cellphone, Tommy Harrison speaking?" I heard it perfectly. I was so shocked I couldn't mutter one single word. "Hello?" the man repeated again, and then I disconnected the phone. I immediately scrolled to my contact list and deleted Sadie Harrison from that list. My heart broke like a cracked mirror as I sat down on the Spanish Steps and put my cellphone back in my pants pocket, only to have my hands free to cover my face. Tears fell down as I softly cried. 

I was all alone, quite literally and figuratively. Nobody was out on the Spanish Steps tonight, and the girl that I wanted to love had married another. (I had no idea that Tommy had married Sadie's sister, but how the hell would I find out? I had a new cellphone number, so if Tommy told Sadie about the number she wouldn't know it was mine) I hadn't started sobbing but now that the floodgates had been opened, I really started to do just that. 

A couple minutes later I felt a hand on my shoulder and someone asked me what was wrong... in Italian. It was my first time here, so I had no idea what he just asked me. I turned around to look at him. "What's wrong?" he asked in plain English. I felt a reaction coming from somewhere on my body. I had never expected that that would happen. I wasn't like that, right? But here I did get that reaction from an Italian God. He sure looked like one. AND he spoke English. No awkward language barrier between us. "I was in love with this girl. I called her and her husband picked up. I had no idea they had gotten married!" I buried my head into his shoulder and continued to bawl my eyes out. This man wrapped his arms around me and let me cry on his shoulder. A total stranger! I swear I felt myself hardening even more. This felt good, this felt right, this felt... comforting. "What's your name?" this man asked me as he cupped my cheek. It felt so good. So compassionate.

I told him my name and saw him give a nod. "My name is Tom Welling." he told me as he began to tell how the one he loved had cheated on him. I had no idea he was gay, because he didn't elaborate, so I thought his wife or girlfriend had cheated on him, when he suddenly kissed my lips! I froze and stared at him after he had taken his lips off mine. "You're... you're gay?" I whispered. I had never felt anything for the same sex, yet this man was pushing my buttons and... hardening my cock in my pants like I was true gay guy. I swallowed back a lump in my throat as he nodded, answered my question with a yes by way of that nod. "I thought your lover would have been a woman. I'm so sorry to hear that, Tom." I said as I wrapped my hands around his frame and hugged him for comfort. He had comforted me a few minutes ago, hadn't he?

I looked into his eyes. They were like puppy dog eyes, so tinged with sadness that I felt bad for him... and kissed his lips. The kiss thundered on until it changed. It was still a kiss, but I felt his tongue brushing mine. My body heated up for him. Why am I having gay thoughts about having his cock in my mouth or asshole all of a sudden? I wanted to do him here on the Spanish Steps. Right now!

His hand had moved to my pants and had just unbuttoned it. Now it unzipped my zipper. With his second hand he pulled it down. Cold assaulted my bare legs while Tom also pulled down my briefs, my cock plopped out of its hiding place, like he had just opened up a treasure chest. It hardened even more against his pants, thus creating a raging hardon in his own pants. Our kiss got more passionate as I decided to give it a go. My hands eagerly unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. Our cocks touched and sent such a blast of intense pleasure through our bodies, the touch of our organs touching one another!!! I never experienced something like this.

Tom pulled back a bit. The pleasure was still there, but I felt like a part of me had died. I felt so empty. "Who sucks who first?" I shocked myself by whispering it to him. His hand that he had used to cup my cheek now caressed that same place, his touch sent added heat through my body. "I will start." he told me and got down on his knees, his hand over my shirt and oh god, over my bellybutton, my most sensitive spot, to my hard cock that was ready for his mouth. When his lips slipped over my cock, I groaned. "Tom!" I don't know why, but I started moving my hips, like I was fucking his mouth. Never before have I had such intense desire to do something like this. Again I shocked myself, like I had experience with men sucking me off, which I hadn't. This was the first ever time someone sucked me off who wasn't a girl or woman. "Ohhh yeah Tom, suck my cock that is so hard for you..."  I told him as I did the same thing he had done to me, but then I did that with both hands: I cupped both of his cheeks. Of his face, not his ass cheeks. I probably could get to touch those too, but I didn't do that.

It happened so fast! He pulled his mouth off my cock and pushed me against the side of the Spanish Steps after he had turned me around and bent me over. "Tom what are you.... AHHHH YEAH!!!" I was shocked at this turn of events, I was scared of what he had in mind, but once again I shocked myself with saying ahhhh yeah. He had thrusted his massive cock into my asshole. *Not even wetting my asshole first.* I thought, shocked I was thinking something so perverse and gay. "Fuck me harder, Tom. I want to be loved." His hands slipped around my body and disappeared underneath my shirt. I felt him rub my nipples to hardness as he continued to plow into me from behind. "So good, Tom!! Harder! I want your cum in me!" I sank my nails into the skin of my fingers. I wanted to slap some sense into myself, I wasn't gay and I would never turn into one, right? I just wanted to feel good. And right now Tom Welling, a guy, no, a man, was the only one that could make me feel good. 

Tom licked the back of my neck, his tongue caught some of my hair. "I'm so big and swollen, I'm going to cum into your tight asshole. Or do you want it in your face?" he whispered as he still fucked me hard. My mind whirled. Did I want him to cum into my asshole or see him  
cum in my face? I had never been asked that question before. "Well, what's it going to be?" he whispered; his hot breath on me again. My heartbeat began to quicken. I had to make a decision and fast or he would blow his load into my asshole. C'mon! Make a decision! "Tom Welling, cum in my asshole!" I shouted into the black of night. I didn't care if lights were going to turn on and people were going to shout in Italian. His fingers dug into my nipples as I screamed when he shot his cum into my tight asshole! One, two, three salvo's of cum.

He let me go and I collapsed against the stairs of the Spanish Steps. "My god.." I whispered. Tom pulled me up and smiled. "Let's get you home to my place so you can give me a good fucking and sucking." My body was too wrecked to object and so I let him lead me back to his place...

End


	6. My Sister's Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Something incredible happens with my sister's boyfriend when I stay over at my sister's.

Series: Tom Welling Series  
Author: eternal_moonie  
Title: My Sister's Boyfriend  
Summary: Something incredible happens with my sister's boyfriend when I stay over at my sister's.   
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Only own the other character, which will remain nameless. That's right, no Jan! Now you can imagine YOURSELF in the story... if you're male.   
Feedback: Pretty please? *puppy dog eyes* Even if it shocked you, or it was totally ridiculous.  
Note: This will be very different from the other fics. I won't disclose any other name, and will write in first-person.   
Extra Note: Birthday fic for taescharmed  Have an awesome birthday!!!

 

I couldn't believe it when I heard it. My sister had found a new boyfriend. He was so sweet, she kept telling me over and over. Apparently that guy couldn't come over to the place where I lived, so I had to come over to my sister's place to meet him. Oh god, the journey to my sister's place by train. There was this hot guy who caressed the front of his pants in front of my eyes. He was so sexy, I wanted to fuck him right then and then. But all he did was try and provoke me. The moment I moved toward him, he got up and left. Now I had been left with a huge boner in my pants!!

The nerve of that asshole!!! I didn't chase him, though. No, I didn't deem that so very sexy that I chase them. Let them chase me. I smiled as I remembered what I had taken with me in my bag: my Smallville Season 4 DVD. I always loved it when I would see the actor Tom Welling shirtless. I always got a huge boner when I saw him. My most favorite scene? That one scene in the episode Spell. Where Clark is chained up and his coach Jason Teague comes to get him loose. I just want to jump into the tv and release him myself, then fuck him so hard. God, I wish I could tell him how he made me feel!!!! But that will never happen. Not in a million years.

My sister was there to come pick me up. After our hug, of course I started to fire a salvo of questions at my sister. What is his name, is he cute, is he good in bed? My sister doesn't mind when I ask questions about sex, so she answered them all with yes. Those answers had made me very curious about him too. The only thing my sister doesn't know... is that I am gay. The only question she didn't answer? The one about his name. *Leave me even more in the dark, sister, gee, thanks!* I thought.

"Well, is he at your house?" I asked my sister. She shook her head. "He'll be there shortly." My sister said as we got inside and started to set up the big couch in the living room. It would be my place to sleep. I always loved sleeping on the big couch. We got something to drink and then suddenly the moment was there. He called my sister on her Blackberry. "Hey honey. Yeah, my brother is already there. He really is looking forward to meet you!" She said very excited. She held her hand in front of the earpiece. "He is looking forward to meet you too." She told me. And then there was the doorbell ringing. "You're here!! Let me open the door for you, honey!" She exclaimed and raced to the front door. I know my sister was good at hockey, but I swear, she had never ran before to get that door. I followed her... and my mouth dropped open as she had opened the door.

TOM WELLING was my sister's boyfriend?! What the heck?! Immediately I started to feel the jealousy welling (yes, pun intended) up in me. Why did she get him and not me?! "Tom, This is my brother." My sister said as a way of introduction, followed by my name. "It's... nice to meet you, Tom." I told him and shook his hand. Oh god, he had such big hands. Of course I already knew from Smallville, but to actually see him up, close and personal? Even better. No, WAY better!!

I decided then and there to not start talking about Smallville. He probably got that every time, so I figured that was a topic I'd better not use in our conversation. My sister was preparing dinner, which was just a spaghetti bolognese... which turned out to be Tom's favorite. It surprised me, because that was MY favorite food too. I said so to Tom, to which he gave me that Colgates Clark Kent smile. Why did I have to get a boner while we were eating? They were kissing during dinner... having their own version of that Disney movie Lady and the Tramp. God, could I get even more jealous?

Then I asked if Tom would like to watch sports on the television with me, but he declined. He said that it was getting rather late. To my horror my sister felt the same way! She NEVER goes to sleep early! *What the hell is going on?* I thought. Did my sister change her television watching for her new boyfriend or something?

I hugged my sister and her new boyfriend. There was a hint of a naughty grin on Tom's face as he felt my arousal in my pants. God, why couldn't I will my boner away? I blushed a deep scarlet. I watched as my sister and Tom went to their bedroom. He was right there! I should spy on them! I should pull Tom away from my sister and have some fun with him myself! But I couldn't. I was so happy for my sister.

Yet I still had that boner to get rid off. So I put on the DVD Screen, and inserted the Smallville Season 4 DVD Disc in which had the episode Spell. True, I could have put the first DVD Disc in, with the episode Crusade which has plenty of nude Clark, but I was compelled to watch my favorite scene. Normally I would watch the episode all through, but this I skipped to the scene where Jason finds Clark all bound.

I stripped until my briefs and nestled closer into the big couch, almost like I was sinking in it. My hand wrapped around huge bulge in my briefs and I started to stroke my cock. The lights were all out, mind you. Yeah, I know it is bad for my eyes but still. I groaned as I watched the screen while my hand went up and down my hard cock. I wanted to scream, cry, yell out Tom's name, but I didn't. Until I couldn't take it anymore and softly muttered my sister's boyfriend's name. I was so into it that I rewinded the scene again... not hearing movement of someone wanting to go into the kitchen and get a snack or maybe a drink.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I jumped up from the couch and the remote clattered to the floor. OH MY GOD! Tom was there! I quickly reached for the remote and clicked off the DVD and switched off the television as the light next to the couch flicked on. Tom was there in his briefs!!! He was so beautiful, with his perfect sixpack and biceps and triceps. "Tom, geez, you nearly gave me a heartattack!" I told him. 

"What were you doing?" He strictly asked me as he stood there, like he was a teacher who had caught his pupil jerking off. God, to have someone have that kind of control over me. "I w...was w...watching a DVD." I stammered, to which Tom raised an eyebrow. "Is that all you were doing?" He asked me, followed by my name. I swear I saw the hint of a grin. "Okay okay, I was jerking off, okay? I love you!"

OH MY GOD. Did I just admit to my sister's boyfriend that I love him?! That surely got my nominated for Weirdest Brother of the Year or Evil Brother of the Year. He laughed softly. "Take off your briefs." I blinked. Was he for real? I didn't ask him again and slowly lowered my briefs, my cock plopped into view. Tom licked his lips. "Impressive." Tom said and lowered his briefs as well. Oh my god! Geez, I was OH MY GODDING all over the place, wasn't I? I had never seen his cock before, but I swear that was the most beautiful one I had ever laid eyes on. 

I was like a statue. I kept staring at the size of his cock, until he pushed me back onto the big couch. It registered that he had pushed me there because my ass connected with the sheets that I had placed with my sister there just a few hours ago. I felt his hand wrap around my big piece of meat. "Tom... are you sure about this?" I asked him as I looked into his eyes. "You can be quiet, can't you?" Tom asked as he brushed his lips against mine as he stroked me. I groaned softly. "I wanted you for so long." I whispered as I returned his kiss. 

This time I pushed him down to the couch and started to kiss his body, from his jugular to his perfect chest, my tongue circling his nipple to which he softly groaned, while my fingertip pressed against his bellybutton and rubbed that spot there. That same fingertip trailed down to his cock. I couldn't control my nerves any longer and took him into my mouth to finally suck the cock of my dreams. "Ahhh!" I heard him groan as my mouth went down on him. I continued until he started pushing against my stomach. I took that as 'stop sucking me', so I stopped and took my mouth off his cock. "Tom, please, fuck me hard." I pleaded as I turned and lay on all fours, my ass cheeks in the air for him. 

He grabbed them and slapped them both. I bit my bottom lip to keep from crying out. We had promised not to make loud noise or my sister would wake up. "I have a better idea. How about you ride me. Let me thrust my cock in your asshole and watch you go up and down my cock?" I melted in his warm embrace. "I wasn't joking, Tom, when I said that I love you." 

Tom grinned and claimed my mouth again. "Prove it you love me by riding me." Without a second thought I mounted his big hard cock. I wanted to cry out from the intense pleasure and pain that coursed through my body as I felt him fill me with his cock. "Go on, choose your own speed." Tom said to me.

I put my hands on his massive chest and started to push myself up and down on his huge cock that was now in my asshole. "Oh god, Tom. You feel so good." I whispered as he watched me go up and down his own hard huge cock. His hand rested on my stomach as he teased me with going up and down in sync with my rhythm. He grinned at me. "You wanted to fuck me the moment you saw me, right? Practically wanted to jump my bones right here?" Tom asked me as he began to thrust upward with my riding. Oh god, he was fucking me.   
"Yes..." I moaned, my sister waking up be damned... when suddenly that same hand that had been caressing my chest took a grab at my own cock. "Tom, stop, I can't..." I panicked. "Sure you can, relax. You can cum on my chest." Tom chuckled. "It's not like you need my permission, you know." Tom said as he started stroking my hard cock while he accelerated his thrusts. I bit my bottom lip to keep from crying out for real. This was really happening. I was riding Tom Welling's cock while he was stroking mine!

"I want your cum in my asshole, Tom." I begged. "And I want your cum on my chest, dammit." he whispered softly, calmly, like it was the most normal thing in the world to have the gay brother's cum of your girlfriend on your chest. "I can't control it anymore, oh god I am gonna...!!!" Just that moment, Tom pushed me closer against him and kissed me deeply, his tongue probing mine as I felt my cum splash forth and fill his chest, I swear, even his chin, while I felt his cock shoot his cum inside my asshole. 

We both fell back onto the couch, Tom's head on a pillow while the kiss continued until it ended. I rested my head on his chest filled with cum, not caring about the stickiness. I closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth of his body so close to mine. I didn't want this to end. I wanted him to fuck me more than just this one time in the future. "Tom?" I asked. "Yes?" Tom replied as he caressed my other cheek. "What will happen if you knock up my sister?" He laughed softly. "We'll cross that bridge once we get there." 

End


	7. Hooked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Something incredible happens to me tonight.

Series: Tom Welling Series  
Author: eternal_moonie  
Title: Hooked  
Summary: Something incredible happens to me tonight.   
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Only own the other character, which will remain nameless. That's right, no Jan! Now you can imagine YOURSELF in the story... if you're male.   
Feedback: Pretty please? *puppy dog eyes* Even if it shocked you, or it was totally ridiculous.  
Note: This will be very different from the other fics. I won't disclose any other name, and will write in first-person. 

 

Still a virgin as 19. This sucks. It's saturday night and I'm alone in my dorm room, jacking off to a porn magaine. My roommate is out on a date. It's so quiet, I think I'm the only one in the whole dorm. The men in the magazine I picked up today are really hot, but I think it's time I had a warm body next to mine. I get myself off, draining my aching nuts, and decide to do something about getting that warm body. I clean the come off, throw a towel around my waist, and head for the showers. I'm going out. Tonight I'm going to find someone to bust my cherry ass once and for all.

I've only been at this school for two months, and I don't know where to cruise. Tony's Pizza on campus is the place I'll start. It's 8 P.M., and the place is packed with college kids. I spot my roommate and his girlfriend at one of the tables, and before I can duck away he motions me over. Reluctantly, I sit down and finish off the last two slices of their pizza and order a coke. Sitting with these two is the last thing I want to be doing right now. What I want to be doing is hunting for dick.

After a polite amount of time I get up to go, telling them I have studying to do. I have cruising to do. My roommate gets up too and says he'll go back with me to the dorm. He has studying to do too. Shit, I think.

I wait outside trying to think of a believable excuse to ditch him while he pays the check and says goodbye to his girl, but I can't come up with anything. I look down the street and notice a dude heading toward me. He's very thin and wearing torn, holey jeans and a T-shirt so sheer, I can see his nipples through it. His hair is long, his face is beautiful. He looks into my eyes and smiles with beautiful white teeth. I'm mesmerized. He looks me up and down. I do the same and notice a definite bulge in his too-tight jeans. I look back up into his eyes and suddenly break away to see if my roommate has come out yet. I can't let him catch me staring at this boy. When I look back to the boy, he's reaching into his pockets. He takes out a pen and a matchbook, writes something on it and hands it to me, saying, "Call me." I look at the matchbook and nod. His name is Tom. Suddenly my roommate is beside me, and I manage to stammer, "G-g-good to see you again, Tom. I'll call." I look at Tom as he walks away and notice a fist-sized hole in the rear of his jeans. Tightie-whitie briefs. Sexy. I want that boy.

I hang back when we get to the dorm, telling my roommate that I have to make a phonecall. As soon as he's inside our room I call the number on the matchbook but hang up when I get the prompt for voice mail. I get hard thinking about him. He was probably two inches taller than my 5 foot 8, and 140 pounds to my 190. I try to study for a couple of hours, finding it difficult to concentrate. I have trouble falling asleep that night too.

Over the next couple of days I try calling Tom's number, but I get nothing but voice mail. I leave a message saying I was the guy he met outside Tony's last Saturday night. I leave my cell number. On Friday at noon I'm done with classes for the week and decide to try Tom one last time. As soon as I take my cell phone from my pocket it rings. And I'm thrilled to see Tom's now-memorized number on the call display.

I answer. "I thought you had forgotten about me."

"I couldn't forget about you," he says. "I've just been busy, that's all. Can you meet me at Tony's at 2 o' clock today?" Of course I say yes.

I go to the dorm and get ready for my date. 

I get to Tony's early and order a soda while I wait for Tom to show. When he does he flashes that beautiful thousand-watt smile and motions for me to come outside. I hurry out.

He looks me up and down, smiles, and says, "You look nice." I repeat the gesture and say, "So do you." He laughs, and it dawns on me that he's wearing the exact same thing he had on when I met him almost a week ago. He leads me away from the restaurant with his arm around my shoulders.

"Last week there were a lot of people out here," I said, trying to sound casual. "How come you knew I wanted you?"

He laughs and says, "You were rubbing your crotch."

"I was?"

"Yes, you were." I hadn't realized.

I ask him his age, and he tells me he's 18. I tell him I'm 19.

Suddenly, Tom stops walking, grabs my shoulders, and physically turns me to face him. He's no longer smiling as he says, "I'm not free, you know - I charge $50 for a blow job and a hundred for a fuck either way, or $300 for the whole night. Do you have a place we can go?"

This isn't the way I thought this would go down at all. Shit, I still want him, though. I tell him about my dorm situation and that I'll have to make a phone call for the money. He can see that I'm buying what he has to offer, so he says that if I pay for a motel room, he will only charge $200.

I get out my cell phone and place a call home. My mother answers, and I tell her I need $300 deposited into my account for extra books and incidentals. "As good as done," she says. When I hang up Tom tells me there's a motel down the street about 20 minutes away with an ATM. I'm committed.

The more I think about it, the more it seems like this might just be a good way to start - with a professional. I'm paying him to pop my cherry, and I can learn a lot without embarrassing myself.

Tom waits outside while I go into the motel office. As we get to the room and I open the door, Tom pushes me inside quickly, grabs me in a hug and presses him lips onto mine forcefully, pushing me up against the locked door. I have never been kissed like this before, and I just close my eyes and let it happen. My lips open, and his tongue searches for mine. I can feel the heat building in my groin and under my armpits. I reach behind him to that hole in his jeans and feel skin. His hand reaches between our bodies and rubs my hard-on through my jeans. I pull my lips away from him in order to say, "I'm coming." His hand leaves my crotch and both his hands come around to my ass and hold me tightly through my orgasm. When I can speak I say, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," he says. "There's more where that came from." Then he smiles his beautiful smile and embarrassment evaporates.

He kisses me again. His hands touch my face and neck. He pulls my shirt out of my jeans and starts unbuttoning it. Then he slides it off my shoulders without taking it off completely. He kisses his way down my neck and chest to my nipple. His lips stop there and his tongue flicks over it. My dick instantly gets hard again. Then he shocks me by biting my nipple, and I feel like I have a wire connected from my nipple to my nuts. He trails his lips across my chest to my other nipple and again flicks his tongue over the nub standing erect, waiting for his teeth. He doesn't bite it. He sucks it noisily. My dick is harder than it's ever been. He slips my shirt off, throws it onto a chair, and leads me over to the bed, kicking off his sneakers as we go. He pushes me backward onto the bed and stands between my legs. He pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it over to the chair with mine. I get bold and reach out to rub his taut stomach. The only hair I can see is a thin trail starting at his bellybutton and disappearing into his jeans. I want to see below. I daringly reach for his snap, but he pushes my hands away. With one hand he pushes me onto my back on the bed and begins to undo my belt buckle, unbutton my pants, and pull my zipper down. He rubs my hard-on through my damp boxers. I start groaning and I know I'm going to come again soon. He must sense this, because he stops rubbing me. He unlaces my sneakers and removes them along with my socks. Then he pulls off my jeans, taking my boxers with them. I'm naked now. He isn't.

My dick stands at its full seven inches, ready for whatever's to come next. He lies down beside me on the bed and grabs my junk with one hand. "Nice," he says, looking at it and smiling. Then he scouts down and slips his tongue into my bellybutton, and I can feel that wire again pulling at my balls. I'm also on the verge of coming again. I know it. He knows it.

He gives my dick one big wet lick on the underside with his long tongue, and I moan loudly at the touch. He presses his wet lips tightly to my dick under the head and holds it to my stomach while I blast a hot stram of jizz all over my belly. When I finish he gets up off the bed, goes into the bathroom, and comes back with a warm, wet washcloth and cleans me up. 

He pulls me up to my former sitting position on the bed and stands between my legs. "You want something to play with?" he asks. Now when I reach for his snap and zipper he doesn't push me away. My hands are shaky, but I want so badly to follow that small trail of hair into his pants. I manage to get the snap undone and the zipper down, and hair is all I can see. I put my forehead to his belly and pull his jeans straight out to look down into his pants but I still can't see the prize, so I tug on his jeans until they fall to the floor. His dick snaps up under my chin. I pull my head back to get a good look and think, Sweet Jesus, it's huge! I start rubbing my hands all over him. His hair trail from his navel into his thick, curly pubic hairs, his hips, his ass cheeks, up and down his soft, hairy, thighs and his large, furry balls.  
Then I put my hand around his thick shaft at the base and hold it in my eager hand. Foreskin covers the head. I have never seen an uncut dick in person, so I start peeling back the skin to check it out more closely. I hold it back while I taste him. His warm dick head in my mouth is without a doubt the best thing I've ever had in there. I look up at him to see if he approves. He smiles down at me. I suck him harder.

He suddenly pushes my head away. I think he's getting close. I want to suck him, fuck him, I wanted - no, I needed - him to fuck my ass. Damn. I know it will hurt, but I still want it. I tell him, "I want you to fuck me."

He steps away, and at first I think I've said or done something wrong. He bends over and picks up his jeans from the floor. He reaches into his pockets and pulls out a small bottle of lube and a couple of packages of condoms. He looks at me and asks, "What's your favorite position?"

I say, "I... I...I've never... I mean, I haven't done anything like this before, so I don't know." 

"OK," he says. "We'll take it slow..."

He positions me on the bed up on my hands and knees. "Relax," he says. "I'm going to open you up a little first." He gets on the bed between my legs and holds each cheek of my ass open with his thumbs. He starts licking my asshole and pushing his tongue in deeper. When he stops that, he squirts some lube onto one of his fingers and rubs it up and down the crack of my ass. Every time his finger touches my asshole, my dick begins to throb. He stops rubbing, then presses his finger to my opening and pushes it into me. I hold my breath. "Relax, and breathe," he says. His finger stops any further penetration, and before I know what my body is doing, my ass moves backward toward his hand. I want more. Suddenly I feel another of his fingers slide into me. My hole is on fire. Then the fire goes out and is replaced by a hunger for more of him. He pushes his fingers up into my canal and then I can feel him sliding them out.

"Please don't take them out," I beg. "I won't," he says as he pushes them back into me again. He slides them back and forth a few times, fucking me with his fingers. Then I hear him tearing open a condom wrapper and I look back to see him quickly rolling it onto his monster dick. 

I tell him, "Oh, I don't know if I can take that."

"You can," he reassures me, "I'll go really slow, OK?"

"OK," I say, even though I am far from convinced. Make that very nervous.

As soon as the word leaves my mouth his finger leave my hole, and his cock is at the entrance. "Relax, baby," he soothes, thrusting into me. I think I am going to pass out. He holds me firmly in his arms without moving and whispers, "Your hole is so tight." Suddenly the pain is gone, and I relax. He must feel this, for the next thing I know he pushes against me again and I feel another inch or so enter me. As he fills me inch by glorious inch with his perfect monster cock my mantra becomes, "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!"

He pulls back slowly and pushes in again. His pace quickens and he reaches around to my engorged prick and begins jacking me in rhythm to his thrusts as my ass rocks back to meet him. My new mantra becomes, "Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!"

And fuck me he does.

Suddenly he slams into me hard, then stops moving and says, "Aaargh, I'm coming up your beautiful ass." I feel his seed, so hot up my butt that it throws me over the edge, my balls exploding. His hands keeps jacking me, then slows and moves down to squeeze the last drops from my nuts. His body comes down on top of mine, and I feel his warm lips kissing the side of my neck. We collapse together on the bed, me lying on my spent jizz.  
At this moment I don't care about anything but this beautiful boy on top of me, his cock still in my ass. And as soon as he pulls his shrinking dick out of my ass I start missing it. I feel empty. Which I tell myself is crazy. But I don't tell him this. He lays beside me and draws a finger to touch a tear falling down my cheek. I didn't know I'd been crying.   
"Did I hurt you, sweetheart?" he asks.

"No, not at all."

He smiles. "That's good. I would never want to hurt you."

He didn't hurt me at all. Not that night or any time after that. In fact, we spend a lot of time together over the next few years and he never hurts me. He also never charges me again.

The End.


End file.
